


The Comfort Of Being Next To You

by coffeexeyes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Death, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeexeyes/pseuds/coffeexeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Camila is dead while Lauren wishes she was too– after all, what's life without her Camila?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort Of Being Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> This one's my first so please excuse me for anything cringe-worthy. (I'm sorry if it's too short as well, I literally wrote this when I was an emotional mess.)

"Hi Camz." Lauren breathe out at her phone, doing her same routine everyday at three in the morning. It's been her routine for the past two months ever since Camila died. It took a big toll on Lauren– she was diagnosed with depression a week after her best friend's death.

"Can mental illnesses be diagnosed?" She started, her voice quivering already. "Think about it babe: mental illnesses, like mine apparently, should be felt– it's not something people should easily label, right?" Tears were brimming at Lauren's eyes, she's experiencing so much pain from Camila's loss.

"I bet if you were–" she gulped, "If you were alive, you would've said something like how I always think of things differently, or how my mind's basically thirty years old yet I'm only just nineteen, aha." She laughed out. Then she cries. She's crying and she knows she won't stop anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Camz," she started, "I shouldn't have let you drive on your own that night. I shouldn't have invited you to come with me in the first place to be fucking honest," she spats out. She knows deep inside that she's the reason why Camila died– and why all these is happening to her. But her parents and even Camila's parents aren't even laying a single finger on Lauren, yet here she is, still blaming everything on herself.

But before Camila even died, she was the happiest she'd been. She was happy that Lauren invited her to prom– where Lauren planned on asking Camila to be her girlfriend. She was happy that she'll be attending prom with the love of her life– which was Lauren, of course. She'd been head over heels for Lauren ever since they've become friends. And Lauren? She'd been smitten for the brunette since she first laid eyes on her.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down for the sake of continuing the goddamn call, and it hurts so much because she knows that no one will answer her at the other side of the line. It hurts so much that she practically wants every fiber of her being to die.

"I could've done something to stop all of this from happening God dammit– but I didn't, didn't I? And because of that, I lost you Camz– I lost the best part of me. You always said that art is the best part of me, but no baby, you're wrong about that." She paused, trying to regulate her breathing, "If art was the best part of my being, then you're the greatest art I've ever come across with. It's always been you."

She longs for Camila. She wants to be with her again. And the next time that they meet, they'll have eternity with them. She had no more reason to keep going, she knew that– hell, even her parents think so but they're still hanging on to the thought that maybe their daughter would get through this, like she always does.

"I love you Camz– so much." She said before she was surrounded with darkness.

Not long after, she immediately heard a voice that she never fails to recognize. "Hi Lolo,"

"Camz," Lauren breathed out, clearly surprised. 

"We have eternity now baby, isn't that great?" She said while reaching out her hand to Lauren, which she immediately held. "Camz, I love you– so fucking much baby." Lauren said wholeheartedly. Tears were pooling over her eyes, and they were happy tears. Tears of joy, as they say. "And I love you Lauren. I'll continue loving you throughout forever, I promise you that." Camila replied with all sincerity. 

The two lovers immediately wrapped themselves in each other's embrace and how happy Lauren was now because she's finally with her precious Camila.

That was Lauren and Camila in the afterlife. In the real world, Lauren's body is still in her room. A body that is now lifeless and surrounded with pills. But even so, at least she was happy– right?


End file.
